Golden Pair : MOPES
by Ookami Kistune
Summary: Naruto a un dilemme : Sasuke et Neji ou un internat en France ? Le choix est vite fait mais son père, qui le bat, ne le voit pas de cet oeil. Sauf qu'en allant à cet internat, une magnifique surprise l'attends : un regard doré.
1. Le commencement de la Fin

Titre : Golden Pair : Golden Eyes Golden Hair

**Autatrice** : Chibi-chan alias Ookami Kitsune0

**Déclamer** : Juste Shino ! Juste lui ! Mais non ce ne sont pas mes personnages...

**Couples (Non réciproque ou durables) **: NejiNaru SasuNaru ShinoNaru NaruShino pour l'instant après viendront selon l'humeur.

**Genre** : Rating M (on sait jamais) UA OCC Schoolfic

_Note_: Réécriture des chapitres en cours mes amis ! (et commentaire de l'auteur en fin de page.)

**Chapitre 1 : Le commencement de la fin**

_"Neji, Sasuke vous êtes mes amis les plus chers mais que faire ? Vous ne pourrez pas me suivre en France..."  
_

**Flash Back**

"Eloigne toi des Hyûga et des Uchiha ou ton père te tuera !" , m'avertissaient Hiashi et Fûgaku.

"Oui, mais comment faire ?"

"Tu iras en France dans une école spécialisée pour les monstres dans ton genre !", me hurlait Deidara, mon père.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je poussa un soupir monumental, digne de Shikamaru Nara l'un des héritiers des nouveaux riches venus de l'Est.

- Pourquoi soupires-tu Naruto ?

- Pour rien Neji... D'ailleurs vient avec Sasuke chez moi ! A dans 15 minutes !

- Oui ..._"Naruchan"_

De retour chez moi, je commençais à faire ma valise, ma décision était prise : j'irais en France. Pour eux. Et un T-shirt noir, un T-shirt orange, un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon de chaque couleur ainsi qu'un baggy noir. Soudain, je tombais sur une photo de nous trois Sasuke droite, souriant, Neji gauche, faisant de même et moi au milieu avec un de mes sourires habituels. Une étincelle illumina un instant la prunelle de mes yeux, puis une flamme s'embrasa dans mon regard. Je n'ai aucun doute, mais bientôt je serais face à mon plus grand regret...

La sonnette mit fin au supplice du ménage, de mon dilemme intérieur... et de mes larmes.

- Voilà voilà !

Neji entra suivit de Sasuke tout souriant. Ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures et passèrent le seuil de l'entrée. Adossé au mur, je leur souriais avec une joie feinte. Le jeune Uchiha soupira mon prénom avec un doux sourire.

_"Le pauvre s'il savait..."_

S'approchant, Neji dû voir mes yeux azur rouges car il tiqua mais Sasuke ne fût pas si calme face à ma tristesse. D'un geste lent il écarquilla les yeux et s'écria :

- Naruto ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce n'est rien... venez je vous en prie, suppliais-je presque de nouveau au bord des larmes.

Ils entrèrent en silence dans le salon, le calme avant la tempête. Voyant qu'aucunes de mes affaires ne jonchaient le sol, Neji tiqua une nouvelle fois en fronçant les sourcils. Je partis d'un grand rire avant de dire doucement :

- Alors pour commencer restez calme !

_"Rions pour détendre l'atmosphère."_

Mais cela ne fit que renforcer les doutes de Neji. Sasuke lui ne se doutait absolument de rien, buvant mes paroles.

- Alors, pourquoi nous avoir donné rendez- vous chez toi ?

- Bon, je vais essayer de vous expliquer. Je vais partir...

- Où ? A Tokyo ? C'est à peine 1h d'ici c'est pas grave !

- En France... murmurais-je

- COMMENT ? hurla Neji

Il m'agrippa les épaules tout en me secouant violemment, effaré et le visage défiguré par l'étonnement et la peur.

- Neji... dis je d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

Puis je me mis sangloter. Il le vit ce qui calma ces ardeurs mais pas celles de Sasuke. Il laissa de magnifiques larmes couler de ces yeux noirs ébènes en psalmodiant des "pourquoi" accompagnés de "tu veux nous laisser ?". Neji lui, de ses beaux yeux mauves, blanc cassé me lança des éclairs d'incompréhension. Je ne pouvais leur mentir plus longtemps, pas à eux.

- Mon père m'a menacé de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à vos pères si je ne me faisais pas incarcérer dans une école en France, spécialisée pour les monstres comme moi. Arrêtez de faire ces yeux là c'est la stricte vérité. Alors ils ont décidé que je devais partir au plus tôt pour leurs propres sécurités. Je ne leur en veux pas, j'irais dans la capitale, à Paris, spécialisés pour les...

- Métisse ? Parce que tu es métisse ? Me coupa hargneusement Sasuke

- Ce n'est pas si grave vous savez ! J'ai toujours été un monstre pour lui et puis comme ça vos parents ne vous battront plus parce que vous me côtoyiez !

- Ton père te bat aussi... murmura Neji.

- Ah ! Mais au faites ! faisais-je en ignorant la remarque.

- Hn ?, firent-ils à l'unisson.

- C'est un internat.

- HEIIIIIN ?

- DEUX ! répondis-je taquin en commençant à courir pour éviter deux glaçons mi-furieux, mi-amusés.

L'après-midi devait bien se finir quand mon père, arriva avec ceux de Sasuke et de Neji. Alors que le combat m'était défavorable, je me stoppa sous les assauts de mes amis ce qui les étonna, avant qu'ils n'eurent tourné le regard vers nos parents respectif. Ils s'immobilisèrent et un silence pesant emplit la salle.

- Naruto ! cracha Deidara

- Oui ? ai-je répondu d'une toute petite voix effrayée.

- Combien..., _une gifle trancha l'air_, de fois..., _suivit d'un coup de pied_,...t'ai-je dit de..., _un coup dans le dos, _de ne pas..., _un coup sur le crâne_, traîner avec ces gosses ! hurla-t-il tout en continuant sa brutale correction.

- Arrêter ! Mais arrêter Deidara-san !, lui crièrent Sasuke et Neji.

Je forçais un sourire, ne voulant les effrayer cependant je sentais ma fin proche. Ma vue se brouilla et mon corps s'enveloppa dans un cocon de brouillard.

- Adieu... soufflais-je.

Et je sombrais dans un noir salvateur... ou presque car j'entendis des cris, tout en reprenant conscience. Mon corps refusait de m'obéir, m'immobilisant devant la triste tournure des évènements.

- Mais vous êtes malade ! hurla une voix téméraire.

_"Cette voix... Sasuke ! soupirais-je intérieurement, au moins il est pas dans mon état !"_

- Vous êtes un père... non, un être immonde, cracha une seconde voix, plus froide.

_"Mais c'est Neji, sourirais-je, au moins il garde son sang froid !"_

- Deidara-dono... je vous en prie cessez donc cette violence, gémit une voix caverneuse

_"Hiashi-san !"_

- Il ne faut pas battre un enfant ainsi ! renchérit une autre

_"Fûgaku-san !"_

Devant leur courage pour m'aider, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux. La scène se déroulant devant moi aurait pu être risible si mon père n'était pas aussi furieux et moi pas aussi amoché : les parents effrayés se tenaient derrière leurs enfants.

_"Dire que ce sont les chefs de deux des trois plus grandes familles au Japon !"_

- Et alors ? Vous aussi vous les frappez ! ricanait mon père

- C'est pour les éduquer ! Pas pour les violenter à la moindre occasion !

- Nos familles ne nous permettent pas une éducation plus douce, mais Naruto-kun est un enfant tellement humain qu-

- ..qu'il ne mérite pas un père tel que vous ! hurla Sasuke tout en coupant son père.

- Haha... hahaha... hahahahahahahaha !

Je me relevais difficilement, sous les yeux effarés des deux plus jeunes, ainsi que sous les yeux sadiques de mon père. Je vis dans les yeux de Neji qu'il aurait préféré que je reste au sol plutôt que de risquer une nouvelle fois de me faire frapper. Brave ami, merci beaucoup.

- Papa... ne leur fait pas... de mal, marmonnais-je difficilement.

_"Merde ! Je dois avoir une côte brisée !"_

Deidara s'arrêta de rire, me toisa de sa superbe avant de devenir vraiment furieux et de hurler :

- Appelle moi, _un coup de pied dans le ventre_, maître !

- Oui... maître... dis-je en crachant du sang.

- Et ne me donne pas d'ordre, siffla-t-il entre les dents me donnant une gifle magistrale.

Je m'écroulais sur un mur, ne pouvant soutenir ma frêle carrure plus longtemps. Une lueur malsaine dansait dans les yeux de mon père. Il allait devenir fou ! A moins qu'il ne le soit déjà... Il risque de leur faire du mal, étant de dos je le bloqua en passant mes bras sous ses aisselles, mes avants bras douloureux le maintenaient un peu au dessus du sol.

_"Je dois l'arrêter !"_

- Lâche moi !

- Jamais !

Les spectateurs étaient sous le choc après un tel retournement de situation. Ce fût Neji qui réagit le premier en hurlant :

- Ne touchez pas... commença-t-il, puis fût accompagné de Sasuke

- A NARU-CHAN !

...une mouche fit son apparition dans le grand blanc suivant le cri de rage de mes deux amis.

Je relâchais peu à peu mon emprise sur mon père sous l'influence des paroles des deux plus jeunes. Deidara en profita pour s'échapper et de prendre son couteau dans sa veste qu'il gardait au cas où il serait agressé dans la rue ou pour me torturer. Je ne le vis pas, je restais statufié par le surnom dont ils m'avaient affublé.

- Neji... Sasu-

Un violente douleur me coupa le souffle au niveau du coeur : Deidara. La lame avait fait bien des ravages dans ma cage thoracique car je ne ressentais plus qu'un immense douleur qui engourdissait mes sens. Un hurlement de pure terreur retentit... le mien ? Ma gorge brûlait, éreintée par un tel effort. Je peinais à garder les yeux ouverts et entendit mon père ricaner.

- Haha... pouffais-je moitié, ce qui stupéfia l'assistance, au moins personne ne se le prendra, _je cracha du sang_, appart moi, souriais-je.

Puis le noir total.

* * *

Naruto : Pourquoi moi ?

Shino : Et moi je suis où ?

Sasuke/Neji : O_O

Hiashi/Fûgaku : On est les gentils pour une fois ! =D

Moi : Allez y vous gênez pas...

Extrait du prochain épisode :

"- Bienvenue Naruto, à Konoh'as School ! "


	2. Konoh'as School

Titre : Golden Pair : Golden Eyes Golden Hair

**Auteur** : Chibi chan (Ookami Kitsune quoi)

**Couples **: SasuNaru NejiNaru ShinoNaru NaruShino SasuNeji

**Déclamer** : Pas à moi sauf mon Shino !... Non, je rêve...

**Genre** : UA, School fic, OCC à mort et... ben, vous de voir !

_Note _: Bon ben il a été retapé parce que je trouvais que mon style d'écriture avait bien trop changé...

**Chapitre 2 : Konoha's School**

J'ouvris mes yeux dans une lenteur délicieuse, m'habituant peu à peu l'obscurité. Un mur blanc me fit face, à moins que ce ne soit le plafond ce qui me semble plus plausible. Les souvenirs me revenant peu à peu, je me releva avec hâte -et avec une facilité déconcertante- avant de chercher mes amis. En embrassant la pièce du regard, je ne vis que du blanc. J'étais sur un petit lit, la fenêtre était ouverte et les rideaux volaient doucement au gré de la brise.

_"Nous ne sommes pas l'hôpital de Tokyo"_

Une voix rauque et fatiguée murmura mon prénom, me tournant légèrement je vis mon père ou du moins il avait son apparence car il affichait une mine désespérée ce qui n'était pas du tout son style et puis il semblait... calme. Son regard n'était plus que tristesse, voilé par la peur. Peur ?

- Bonjour... maître.

- Naruto ! sanglota Deidara

- Qu... qu'y a-t-il maître ?

- Naruto je suis ton frère... Je.. je ne voulais pas ! Naruto...

- Pourquoi m'avoir battu tout ce temps si vous le regrettez aujourd'hui ?

- Il fallait que tu aies plus peur de moi que tout autre chose Naruto !

- Pourquoi et... Où sommes nous ?

- Pour te protéger du danger petit frère. Nous sommes à Konoha's School.

De quel danger parlait-il ? Et puis où étions nous exactement, Konoh... quoi ? On aurait dit un monde parallèle basé sur un shôjo bien romantique à l'eau de rose, le père brutal était en faite son frère gentil sous la contrainte... Mais où étaient donc mes seuls repaires Sasuke et Neji ?

_"- Huhu bonjour gamin !"_

- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! ... maître...

- Mais... j'ai rien dis ? Et puis arrête avec tes "maîtres" et tutoie moi je t'en prie.

_"- Abruti de gamin ! Je suis là !_

_- Où donc ?_

_- Je suis le démon renard : Kyûbi."_

- Le démon renard ? Quelle imagination, tu as un de ces sens de l'humour !

- Kyû... Kyûbi ? bégayais Deidara, horrifié

- Bien oui ! C'est ce que t'as dis non ?

- Non... Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Rien, il s'est juste présenté, pouffais je

En voyant son regard perdu, je me calmais. Il semblait si sérieux, plus rien ne subsistait de l'autre lui. Il était effrayé par ce... "démon". Pourquoi ? Ne le prenant pas au sérieux, je souriais malicieusement... quoi que peu effrayé de ce nouveau Deidara.

_"Non mais c'est quoi cette tête ?"_

- Bon viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

- Mais je suis...

- ...en forme petit frère, me coupa Deidara, Kyûbi t'as soigné et puis tu es dans l'infirmerie de Konoha's alors-

- DEIDARA ! hurla une femme devant la porte

Il écarquilla les yeux et essaya de s'enfuir par la fenêtre mais une femme à la poitrine corpulente entra dans la pièce, blonde aux yeux chocolat elle alluma la lumière et lui ordonna :

- Laisse ce patient tranquille !  
- Bien Tsunade...

_"- Tsunade hein..."_

- Bonjour la vieille ! Tu sais moi je suis guéri !

- Hum... On va voir ça.

Elle m'examina et me fit des prises de sang. Ladite Tsunade regarda les résultats avec un hochement de tête satisfait.

- Tu as raison. Bon, Deidara conduit le à sa chambre.

- Mouai...

- Y'a pas de 'Mouai' qui tienne ! Tu t'exécutes MAINTENANT !

- Oui ! Allez Naruto viens !

Après m'être levé, habillé et débarbouillé, je salua la dame et il me conduisit vers un bâtiment blanc nacré qui possédait environs six étages. Je suivais l'allée fleurie de fleurs de lune, quand je vis une silhouette accoudée à une des fenêtres. Dès qu'elle vit mon regard insistant, elle referma les rideaux. J'eu un étrange pincement au coeur.

_"Pourquoi ai-je mal ? Mal, tout en ressentant une douce chaleur au fond de mon être..._

_- On appelle ça l'amour jeune inculte._

_- L'amour ?... Mais Ky-"  
_  
Ne pouvant finir ma phrase, mon frère me coupa dans mon élan en prenant la parole. Attendez un peu... MON FRERE ?

- Naruto... Il faut que je te dise...

- ... Attends un peu tu es mon frère ?

- Oui je le suis et toi tu es un ange...

- Que... ? Grand... frère... arrête de te fiche de moi je t'en prie !

Voyant sa mine sérieuse, je me stoppa dans mon élan. Il me faudra beaucoup de temps avant assimiler tout ce qu'il s'est dit et fait depuis hier... ou bien avant hier ? Je ne saurais dire quel jour nous sommes. De plus cette histoire de démon - ange me donne la nausée.

- Pourquoi en serais je un ? Si j'en suis un tu dois l'être aussi non ?

- Non, notre père était un archange mais nous avons une mère différente. Ma mère était une mortelle et la tienne, une Nephilim.

- Nephilim ?

- Enfant né d'un amour entre un ange et une mortelle.

- Oh ! J'ai vu un film sur ça il n'y a pas longtemps... Il ne restait plus que deux Nephilims vivants... Donc tu es un Nephilim ?

- Oui mais tu as plus de gène d'ange que moi donc tu as reçu l'héritage de père. Moi je ne suis qu'un de ses enfants mortels possédant quelques dons liés à la nature.

- Ah... et où est-il ? Où est père ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu...

- A la maison... Avec notre famille.

- Comment ? fis je abasourdi.

_"Je me rappelle pas l'avoir vu au manoir..."_

- Au Ciel.

Quelle blague me fait-il encore ? Alors que j'allais lui répondre sèchement, une drôle de sensation m'envahit. Je me mis à rire hystériquement, puis je commença pleurer.

- Na... Naruto ? s'exclama mon frère en faisant un pas hésitant vers moi.

- Ne... n'approche pas ! fis je en reculant, incrédule

- Naruto... bonne chance petite frère.

- J'ai mal... à la tête... GRAND FRERE !

A ces mots mes genoux flanchèrent d'un seul coup, comme s'ils avaient été victime d'une balayette. Je ressentis un grand froid en moi, un froid qui n'était que vide. Au fur et à mesure qu'il arpentait mes entrailles, la douleur commençait à imposer sa présence dans mes organes, passant des jambes jusqu'au coeur. Quand elle atteignit son but, seul le froid persistait. Tout était flou, la douleur me rendait fou.

- Naruto ! Naruto ! criait une voix au loin

_"Est-ce la mort ?_

_- Huhu, non ! Ce n'est que le commencement de ton immortalité."_

A ces mots, je hurla : la douleur était revenue de plein fouet. Mes cris alertèrent Tsunade, qui rejoignit mon frère, toujours accroupit près de moi. Je vis leur silhouette mais mes sens étaient déréglés tout semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Je n'étais plus sur les genoux mais complètement étendu à terre, pris de convulsions et de spasmes musculaires.

- Deidara ! Explique, de suite !

- C'est... le début de sa vie d'ange.

- Pardon ?

- C'est le passage d'un ange pour qu'il devienne immortel. Tous ces membres meurent petit à petit pour qu'il ne soit plus vulnérable, seul son coeur restera vivant...

- AAAAAAAAAARGH !

La douleur repassa accompagnée d'un feu, brûlant tout sur son passage qui retourna vers le coeur et se tut. Un silence de mort fit son apparition, le calme était revenu après cette rude tempête. Je me relevais, groggy et plus aussi rétablis qu'en sortant de mon lit. Lorsque j'essaya de me lever, la tête me tourna et je vacilla l'espace d'un instant avant de refuser l'aide de mon frère, relevant la tête, me tenant droit. Quelque chose de nouveau battait en moi.

- Naruto... fit Tsunade abasourdie

- ...est un ange, répondit l'aîné à sa question silencieuse

- Comment ? fit une voix caverneuse que je ne connaissais pas

Je chercha du regard son propriétaire mais quand je vis une bande de jeunes la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds, me dévisageant je compris. Cette voix, c'était moi. Avais-je donc tant changé ? N'y a-t-il que ma voix qui ait été transformé ? Tant de question et pourtant un seul mot.

- Deidara.

- Oui Naruto ?

- Explique moi.

Mon frère poussa un long soupir avant de dire les mots qui changeront ma destinée, ce dilemme auquel chaque ange a, ou devra se confronter un jour.

- Naruto, tu es enfin immortel. Tu peux donc choisir ta destiné : continuer ta vie sur Terre ou rejoindre père aux Cieux où tu suivras un entraînement qui fera de toi un ange, peut être même un archange si tu suis les traces de père. Mais tu ne pourras jamais plus redescendre...

Je déploya mes ailes naturellement, comme si elles avaient toujours fait partie de moi. Elles possédaient une aura si pure que des cristaux se formèrent autour de moi. Mon frère s'agenouilla, suivit de Tsunade et des gamins derrière elle. Pourquoi un tel hommage ? En quel honneur ?

_"- En l'honneur d'un ange qui vient de naître._

_- Je suis un ange... et toi un démon ?"_

- Bienvenue Naruto, à Konoha's School.

Je la regarda tendrement, avec un sourire. Relevant la tête elle me vit la contempler, tout d'abord surprise, elle soutint mon regard. Alors je murmura :

- Relevez vous, nous sommes tous égaux après tout.

La jeune femme qu'elle était me sourie et congédia les spectateurs en leur faisant promettre de ne rien dire pour l'instant. Elle m'amena à ma chambre après s'être assurée qu'aucune blessure n'était présente. Mon frère, très fier se retira pour aller voir des anciens de sa génération. Je me promis d'aller le voir si j'ai un congé... D'ailleurs je ne sais rien de ce monde encore, du déroulement de chaque jour, des habitudes...

Comme une caresse, mes ailes se refermèrent doucement sur mon visage pour se dématérialiser en poussière d'étoile. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment où l'étranger avait scruté mon âme, il y a peu de temps. Au 5e étage, Chambre 7.8 se trouvait mon nouveau "chez moi". J'ouvris la porte et tomba sur une pièce assez douce et spacieuse. La fenêtre faisait couler la lumière de la lune dans la chambre aux murs blancs. Les rideaux volaient au gré du vent. Quatre lits étaient entreposés aux quatre coins de la pièce en longeant les murs à l'horizontale, des bureaux coupant toute liaison parallèlement, ainsi qu'une armoire pour chacun. Je vis trois valises entreposées dans l'entrée.

_"Nous sommes quatre et je suis le dernier..."_

On frappa à la porte. Tsunade déclara avec une pointe de mystère qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Qui ça "ils" ?

- Je vais te présenter tes camarades.

Trois bruns firent leurs apparitions. Tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres. J'étais statufié. Eux aussi. Je reconnu tout de suite les deux petits garçons qui m'avaient toujours accompagnés.

- Naruto, je te présente les descendants des Hyûga, des Uchiha et des Aburame !

- Naru-chan ? gémit faiblement Neji

- Naru-chan... fit en écho Sasuke

Alors ils allaient bien, j'étais soulagé par une telle nouvelle cependant j'aurais dû m'en douter vu que Deidara était à mon chevet. La lèvre inférieure de Sasuke trembla et il dut se maîtriser pour ne pas sauter dans mes bras devant l'adulte. Neji n'en revenait toujours pas et un doux sourire stupéfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tsunade quant à elle avait haussé un sourcil face à l'appellation des deux garçons.

- Oh ! Vous vous connaissez ?

- Ce sont mes seuls proches, mais que font ils ici la vieille ? Ils ne sont pas comme moi... ils ne sont pas "différents"!

- Eh bien, si Naruto ! Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser ce sont des enfants prodiges, grâce à leurs yeux qui sont leurs particularités : pupilles surdéveloppées. Neji avec le Byakugan et Sasuke avec le Sharingan.

Je les observais sans piper mot jusqu'à ce que je vois mon dernier colocataire, le fils des Aburame. Depuis le début il nous écoutait sans rien n'ajouter, peut être était-il timide ? Je me demandais ce qui se cachait sous ce long manteau gris et ses lunettes noires qu'il portait malgré la nuit tombée.

- Et toi ? lui demandais-je.

- Shino Aburame, je contrôle les insectes. Enchanté, fit il en allant vers le lit près de la fenêtre.

Je le détailla plus en détail au passage : il était brun aux cheveux courts en bataille dont une mèche tombant sur son front, sa veste lui cachant le visage jusquau nez contrastant avec sa peau d'une blancheur maculée, il portait un pantalon noir et des rangers. Il avait les mains dans les poches et une attitude nonchalante.

- Hum... Shino ?  
_"Quel doux nom à prononcer, il roule sur la langue."_

- Oui Naruto ?

Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre...

_"Sa façon de dire mon nom est tellement douce"_

- Que veux tu ?

... puis se relança.

- Puis je prendre le lit près de la fenêtre, s'il te plaît ?

- C'étais mon lit l'année dernière...

- A bah c'est pas grave alors...

- ...Mais tu peux le prendre si tu veux.

- Merci... soufflai-je

Pour couper court à ma contemplation, je m'installa sur le bord du lit et scruta le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Ce que je vis me troubla : c'était le chemin que j'avais pris à l'aller. Un sentiment de douceur et de d'incompréhension m'envahit, je divaguais au gré de la brise.

_"Etait-ce Shino, Sasuke ou Neji qui me scrutait ainsi ?"_

- Bon les jeunes, venez donc avec moi au réfectoire !

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'au second bâtiment, le bleu turquoise. Il était spacieux et encore plus lumineux et festif que ceux que j'ai vu depuis mon arrivée. La salle était pleine de monde, tous d'à peu près le même âge que moi. Les conversations étaient bien animées, des rires fusaient et l'ambiance était joyeuse. Lorsque les élèves proches de l'entrée nous virent, ils se levèrent dans un salut poli pour l'adulte qui semblait important. Le silence se fit et Tsunade toussa avant de clamer haut et fort :

- Bonjour, voici les 3 nouveaux ! Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Tout le monde s'exécuta et Shino rejoignit l'une des tables où semblaient s'être regroupés des amis à lui. N'était-il donc pas nouveau comme nous trois ? L'un des élèves de sa table, sans doute un chahuteur, cria à notre encontre :

- Présentez vous !  
Ce fut Neji qui débuta la danse comme toujours, c'était le moins poltron de nous trois.

- Neji Hyûga, 14 ans, enchanté.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, 14 ans, enchanté.

- Naruto Uzumaki, 14 ans, enchanté.

A l'entente de mon nom, des rumeurs s'élevèrent. La vieille fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent et hurla :

- SILENCE LES MARMOTS !

Le silence revint à l'assaut avec un "Oui madame la directrice" collectif. Directrice ?

- Wouha... respect la vieille !  
Un ange passa. Cette dernière brandit son poing, la tempe enflant un peu trop à mon goût. Oups...  
- Peux-tu REPETER JE TE PRIE ?  
- Oh la vieille calme toi...

Toute la salle s'esclaffa devant la scène : une Tsunade en colère me poursuivant alors que j'étais mort de rire. Je me faisais poursuivre quand soudain un gargouillis se fit entendre. C'était mon ventre.

- Oups...

Un autre blanc s'ensuit. Puis un énorme fou rire collectif, y a pas à dire je sens que je vais me plaire ici !

- On était pas venu pour manger, la vieille ? murmurais-je, ce qui relança les rires de l'assemblée.

- NARUTOOOOO !

- Ben quoi ? Tu es jolie même si t'es vieille !  
- Grr ! Bon, tous table avant que je l'étripe !

- Vieille, moche et en plus vulgaire ! Ton cas s'arrange pas ! Bon euh... on va manger les gars ? m'empressais-je d'ajouter avant de me faire égorger.

- Va avec Shino, Naruto, proposa la blonde, les deux autres suivront le mouvement.

J'avançais vers lui, le sang affluant sur mes joues suivis de mes deux amis. Je me triturais les doigts, légèrement stressé. Il dût le voir car il me désigna une chaise à sa droite avec un petit sourire. Neji et Sasuke étant à l'autre bout de la table, discutant avec des Anciens. Au loin je vis Deidara avec un étrange homme tout bleu...

- M... merci, soufflais-je.

- Mais de rien.

- Oh ! mais c'est le nouveau ! Haha ! Il est tout rouge, fit un brun aux tatouages en triangles rouges renversés.

- Oh mais c'est mon chien ! fis-je contre toute attente

Un ange passa, dis donc le ciel était bien peuplé ces temps ci.

- Co... Comment ? grogna-t-il étonné et en colère

Je balbutia des onomatopées sans pouvoir m'expliquer, c'était sorti tout seul...

- Naruto, dit simplement Shino.

Je devins encore plus rouge. Je rivalisais sans doute avec une tomate bien mûre !

- Oui ?

- Bienvenue à Konoha's School. Kiba est un homme chien, comment le savais tu ?

- Eh bien... Il m'a semblé le connaître sans l'avoir rencontré. Qu'il était mon chien dans... comme dans une vie antérieure. Son odeur me rappelle mon père.

- Tenshi-dono ? s'exclama-t-il, les yeux ronds

J'étais moi-même étonné par mes dires. Je piqua un fard monumental. Je décidais de faire une fixation de mon assiette, histoire de changer de cible.

_"Qu'ils sont beaux les raviolis en France !"_

- Naruto-dono...

Je sursauta soudainement, n'ayant prévu de continuer la discussion que je repris cependant avec résignation.

- Dono ?

- Kiba, dit Shino, Montre lui.

- Oh ! Alors je peux lui faire ?

La tournure des évènements m'échappait totalement :

- Me faire quoi ?

- Le rituel du retour dans le passé. Nous sommes tous ici parce que nous sommes des êtres à part, possédant une vie antérieure et des pouvoirs surnaturels. Kiba est une sorte de... passage dimensionnel entre notre passé, notre vie antérieure et nous. Une sorte de médium si tu préfères. Il nous fait voir, et il voit aussi notre vie antérieure du début jusqu'au dernier moment mais on ne voit jamais la fin.

- Ah...

Me voilà bien... Kiba prit son souffle et me fixa droit dans les yeux, déterminé. Soudain, des brides de mémoires me revinrent :

_"Nous sommes... au Ciel ? Oh ! Mais c'est Kiba ! Et le petit blond à côté... mais c'est moi !"_

La suite était de plus en plus rapide au fil du temps mais je vis les choses essentielles : nos premiers regards, nos premiers sourires et nos premières larmes. Mes larmes coulaient sans ma permission pendant le flot continuel de souvenirs. Les images affluaient jusqu'à ma mort. A côté de mon corps inerte, je vis un homme au regard et la langue de serpent, il était brun. Je devais trembler car ma vue tangua, Kiba lui, était dans un état second, il s'époumona :

- Non ! Non ! NON !

Les conversations cessèrent au cri de Kiba. Se tournant vers nous, les personnes présentes nous virent : Kiba tremblant, moi pleurant. Il devait être populaire car des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent, on devait faire peur à voir. A peine arrivé déjà remarqué.

- Kiba ! hurla Tsunade, que se passe-t-il ?

- Il lui fait le rituel du retour dans le passé, répondit un jeune roux

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama la blonde comprenant la gravité de la situation, Arrêtez le ! Il va voir sa **Mort** !

- Eh ! Naruto saigne au niveau du coeur ! fit une jeune fille aux cheveux rose bonbon

_"Je saigne ? Non... je suis mort..."_

Les seuls mots qui se firent entendre par la suite, ce fût Kiba qui les dit, avant de sombrer.

- Il a été tué par **Lucifer**.

Un silence plus que pesant s'installa. Je me tenais ma tête qui semblait exploser sous le poids des souvenirs qui entraînaient des conséquences bien trop considérable pour un jeune adolescent comme moi. Je tremblais, un liquide poisseux s'étalait sur mon t-shirt près de mon coeur. Tsunade me secoua en criant mon prénom.

- Naruto ! NARUTO ! Vite ! Aidez moi ! Il a vu sa **Mort** !

- Mais Tsunade-sama, on ne peut pas voir sa **Mort**, objecta, horrifiée, le bonbon rose

- Si Sakura, seulement... les _anges_, murmura-t-elle.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi, mais je les voyais pas : je regardais Shino. Je gémis malgré moi, tendant un bras vers lui. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, je murmura :

- L'**Ange** aime l'**Aimé**, telle est notre Destiné.

Puis je sombra.

* * *

La dernière phase de Naruto fût un choc pour Tsunade et Shino.

- **La prophétie sera réalisée**

**Quand l'Ange et l'Aimé furent désignés**

**Et qu'ainsi par leur triste Destiné**

**Ils nous sauveront de l'éternelle rigidité**, prédit le rouquin en alourdissant le silence déjà plus que pesant.

* * *

Naruto : Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ? Pourquoi je suis un ange ?

Shino : l'Aimé ?

Moi : Ben oui pourquoi ?

Deidara : Je suis le frère de Naruto ! *saute et fait la danse de la joie*

Moi : Cache ta joie...


	3. Golden Eyes Un Premier Baiser

Titre : Golden Pair : Golden Eyes Golden Hair

**Autatrice** : Chibi chan

**Couples** : SasuNaru NejiNaru ShinoNaru NaruShino GaaNaru GaaShino KibaGaa SasoNaru DeiSaso SaiYahi (Pas tous en même temps et pas dans cet ordre...)

**Déclamer **: les personnages-clamer ne sont pas moi... Enfin pour cette fiction si !

**Genre** : UA, School fic, OCC à mort et un peu de Angst

_Note_ : Je risque de le retaper car mon histoire me plaît de moins en moins... (CE QUE J'AI FAIT!)

**Chapitre 3 : Golden Eyes (ou) Un Premier Baiser.**

_"Vais-je me réveiller ?... Est-ce que j'aurais cette chance cette fois ci ?..."_

J'ouvris mes yeux, encore groggy, dans un lit d'hôpital. Le même que ce fameux soir...

_"Il va bientôt m'être destiné."_

Je soupira un grand coup devant cette pitoyable auto-dérision avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux en bataille. Quelle galère... Alors récapitulons.

- Ah mais attendez un peu !

Je parlais tout seul. Mais quelque chose revenait me perturber de plus en plus car depuis mon premier réveil je n'avais pas encore réalisé :

- Deidara est MON FRERE ?

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas un brun entrer. Il resta sur le seuil de la porte un petit moment avant de toussoter. Voyant mon manque évident de réaction, il soupira doucement et s'avança.

_"Deidara est mon frère... mon fr- "_

- Bonjour Naruto.

Gloups. Mon coeur fit un bond. Je tourna la tête vers cette voix si envoûtante, si séduisante. Je leva peu à peu la tête pour être face à face avec mon interlocuteur qui prit une chaise qui se trouvait dans le coin de la chambre et s'assit dessus.

- Shino ?

_"Je rêve où il a rougit ?"_

- Comment te sens tu ? Tu t'es reposé quelques heures. Mais il n'est qu'aux alentours de minuit.

- Bi... bien merci... Déjà ?

- Oui. Et ta vie antérieure est liée la mienne. De n'importe qu'elle façon. Indéniablement.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu connais Kiba, tu as été tué par Lucifer, l'ange déchu et tu es un ange.

- Je...

- Et tu as déclaré que j'étais ton "Aimé", me coupa-t-il

_"Il est tout rouge..."_

- ... Ange... Aimé...

- Gaara a dit qu'un triste Destin s'abattra sur nous pour sauver les "êtres supérieurs", c'est-à-dire les "monstres" qui sont à Konoha's, déclara-t-il d'une traite

- Tu es ma Destiné.

Fût ma seule réponse, pourtant je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir prononcé... Il était étonné mais me déclara mélancoliquement et sans détour :

- Quand Kiba a effectué le rituel sur moi, je t'y ai vu. Tu étais magnifique, tu te battais avec tant d'ardeur pour la paix... Je ne te connaissais pas encore...

Une unique larme vint perler sur sa joue de soie, je ne voyais pas son regard mais je sentais sa tristesse au fond de son âme... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu triste ?

- Nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer.

A l'entente de ces mots, il explosa en sanglots. En avais-je trop dit ? Cependant j'avais l'impression de n'avoir encore rien dit...

- MAIS MERDE A LA FIN !

Je fus choqué par sa vulgarité soudaine. Lui si calme au premier abord était en train d'éclater sous mes yeux, la nervosité l'ayant contraint à un tel abandon. Il tomba de sa chaise, à genoux devant mon lit. Mes yeux s'agrandirent devant la tournure des évènements. Il leva doucement les yeux et murmura :

- Je... t'aime Naruto.

* * *

Après avoir vu les résultats des examens du nouveau, je souriais : il allait bien. Je décida en conséquence d'aller lui rendre visite. Il me rappelait son père lorsqu'il était encore sur Terre pour veiller sur nous, jeune monstres. Quand j'entra dans la pièce, je vis Shino à genoux devant mon patient, les yeux emplis de larmes. Il leva son visage vers Naruto avec tant de douceur que j'en fus estomaquée, lui d'habitude si froid. Armé d'un sourire que personne ne connaissait, il chuchota :

- Je... t'aime Naruto.

Le moniteur s'affola car les battements du coeur de Naruto firent de la tecktonik, ou quelque chose dans le genre... C'est plus de mon âge tout ça ! Je ressortais, j'en avais déjà trop entendu, néanmoins je souriais. Je parcourais les couloirs de l'hôpital, une seule pensée en tête :

_"C'est beau l'amour."_

* * *

Sur le coup, je l'avais pas vu venir celle là ! C'était tellement inattendu que je crois que j'en ai pleuré...

_"Je voudrais tant lui dire merci, oui merci de m'aimer. Merci à la vie d'avoir fais croiser nos chemins."_

J'esquissa un sourire de pure joie. Les perles salées roulant sur mes joues où trois cicatrices sur chacune prônaient depuis ma naissance. Je leva les mains vers le cou de Shino et répondis :

- Shino... je t'aime.

J'étais tellement bien à ce moment. Une douce chaleur se répandait en moi, tandis qu'il se levait. Il pencha son visage sur le mien. Ces lèvres, telles une caresse virent se poser sur les miennes avec douceur, douceur qui me fit pleurer. Elles épousèrent avec magnificence ma bouche. Nos larmes se mélangèrent tandis que nos langues se cherchaient. Elles se rencontrèrent, s'effleurèrent et se câlinèrent, doucement, comme pour ne pas brusquer l'autre. Elles s'échangèrent de légères caresses pour que l'une comme l'autre en deviennent dépendantes. Nous nous séparâmes à regret. Il n'y avait plus une larme, non, juste un amour qui commençait à fleurir.

J'entrepris de lui enlever ces lunettes, délicatement, de peur de casser cette douce atmosphère. Après avoir retiré l'obstacle, je baissa les yeux pour mieux apprécier la surprise que serait leur teinte. Ma tête se releva dans une lenteur contenue et lorsque je la vis, je me remis à pleurer. Ces yeux étaient magnifiques, dorés pour mettre en valeur sa chevelure ébène et sa peau de porcelaine. Je me recula pour mieux les scruter.

- Tu es magnifique. Je t'aime Shino, oui... je t'aime tant.

Ne pouvant plus rester loin de lui, loin de sa peau, de son odeur, de son toucher. Je me blottit contre lui tandis qu'il raffermissait sa prise autour de mes frêles épaules. Nous avons dû rester longtemps ainsi car quand nous nous sommes séparés, il faisait jour. Une douce odeur d'orchidée vint embaumer la pièce. La fenêtre étant ouverte, nous avons vu alors les premiers flocons de l'hiver. C'était tout simplement magique.

Plus tard, je revins dans la chambre accompagné de mon brun qui avait récupérer ces lunettes. Un léger sourire flottant sur mes lèvres bercées d'amour.

_"Mon brun..."_

Je souriais, serein. Un nouvel espoir sur mon avenir s'offrait à moi. Soudain une question me vint à l'esprit. C'est en rougissant que je posa cette fameuse question.

- Dis moi Shino, es tu là depuis longtemps ?

- Quand tu dis là tu fais référence à Konoha's ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien je suis ici depuis mes 6 ans.

J'étais complètement sur le... enfin vous voyez quoi ! Je devais faire une tête bizarre car il pouffa, quittant son visage indifférent. Je fis la moue made in Naruto pour la forme.

_"Son rire... il résonne comme un tintement de clochettes... si doux à mes oreilles..."_

- Ne fais pas la tête mon ange.

Je rougis, le regardant avec hébétude. Un énorme sourire remplaça le timide et vint se placer sur mon visage tanné. Mon amour pour cet homme glaçon venait à peine de naître que déjà il s'enflammait.

- Merci amour. Mais dis moi... Suis je le seul à avoir vu tes yeux ?

- A part Tsunade pour les visites médicales et mes parents oui.

Je rougissais encore plus, flatté. Cela promettait d'être une belle année, ou du moins, un bel hiver.

* * *

Moi : On arrête là ?... Je rigole ! Mais il me faut des reviews parce que là j'ai pas vraiment le courage de continuer...

Naruto : Mon Shino !

Shino : Mon Naru !

Moi : oui bon...

Sasuke/Neji : Mettez des reviews pour autatrice sadique sans envergure... ou pas...

Deidara : Oh oui ! Comme ça je pourrais voir mon Naru dans 1 ou 2 chapitres !

Moi : ... Si je vous dis que dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez votre journée habituelle au sein de Konoha's et que vous renconterez plusieurs personnes... me croirez vous ?


	4. Melting Pote !

Titre : Golden Pair : Golden Eyes Golden Hair  
**Auteur** : Ookami Kitsune le retour et oui mesdames et messieurs les miracles existent !  
**Couples** : SasuNaru NejiNaru ShinoNaru NaruShino GaaNaru GaaShino KibaGaa SasoNaru DeiSaso SaiYahi (Pas tous en même temps et pas dans cet ordre...)

**Déclamer **: Ce ne sont pas mes personnages hélas...  
**Genre** : UA, School fic, OCC à mort et un peu de Angst

_Note _: Je tiens à remercier Choupsy sans qui cette fiction n'aurait jamais connu de suite et aussi à toutes les fickeuses qui ont commenté ! J'ai complètement changer de style d'écriture et de plus je vais moins vite en besogne (gros clin d'oeil à AkuriAtsuki).  
Voulant complètement réécrire cette fiction j'ai juste changer les trois premiers chapitres, à vous de voir si vous voulez lire les nouveaux exemplaires qui n'ont pas trop changé juste évoluer (Pokémon !) Bref, à vous la suite !

**Chapitre 4 : Melting Pote !  
**  
Cela faisait déjà une semaine que j'étais à Konoha's et je m'y plaisais bien entre les cours qui étaient bien plus intéressants que ceux qu'on donnait à mon ancien lycée ! Mes camarades étaient supers et très cultivés, ils me faisaient souvent rire l'ambiance était géniale. Et puis il y avait Neji ainsi que Sasuke, mes amis depuis toujours et sans oublier Shino. Shino mon petit ami oui, depuis une petite transformation à la cafétéria plus rien n'est pareil. J'avais même vu qu'ici, on acceptait tout, plus aucun tabous n'était de mise. C'était l'endroit le plus génial au monde ! Les bâtiments ont une architecture magnifique et parfois les fresques sont faite par des lycéens ou ont été faites par des anciens. Les parcs étaient couverts de neige c'était si joli !  
Deidara mon frère était aux anges sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots ! Il a retrouvé ses amis et puis il était drôlement gentil voir taquin. C'est bien mon frère.  
J'ai aussi appris que j'avais un cousin : Yahiko. Roux aux yeux accordés, il débordait d'énergie ! Il était toujours entouré de Nagato, un brun aux pupilles spéciales comme mes amis et Konan une superbe jeune femme brune aux yeux de nuit.

J'étais en ce moment même en cours de philosophie, étrangement j'aimais parler des anciens philosophes et de leurs visions de la vie. Par exemple notre thème du jour était le stoïcisme qui parlait de la privation, de l'abstraction de toutes envies ou passions. Le jeûne étant de mise durant toute leur vie, ils se devaient d'être démunis d'émotions, vivre la vie telle qu'elle était sans profiter. Et après mourir sans rien après. Dit comme cela, c'est dur cependant c'était peu de chose pour eux. L'un des meneurs, Titus Manlius Imperiosus Torquatus, était un philosophe reconnu du temps des Romains. Et puis on y parlait de Machiavel et de Dante la semaine dernière !  
Assez parlé des philosophes des temps anciens et si parlions du présent ? car la sonnerie vient de retentir et c'est parti pour un cours de mathématique !

J'étais dans la classe de Sasuke et Neji, mes éternels compagnons ainsi que -non sans surprise- Shikamaru Nara l'un des héritiers de nouveaux riches venus de l'Est. Son air détaché et je m'en foutiste total était très amusant surtout lorsqu'on sait que son Q.I est anormalement surélevé pour un adolescent de quinze ans. Il reste dans notre classe car c'est un flemmard né, il ne veut vraiment pas étudier et ne se donne pas la peine de participer. C'est un fan de shôgi et il est souvent accompagné de Ino Yamanaka et Chôji Akimichi, une blonde un peu superficielle nous dépassant d'une année et un obèse de notre âge mais attention ne gaffez jamais devant lui au niveau de son poids ou sinon vous serez écrabouillé !  
Arrivé devant la salle, j'attendais le reste du groupe accompagné de mes deux glaçons. Dès que tout le monde fut présent nous nous installâmes à notre place et commençons le cours.

- Le théorème de Pythagore et de Thalès n'était rien c...

Oh mon dieu je croyais ne plus haïr cette matière mais c'est râpé ! Je fais tout sur instinct moi, il n'y avait pas de logique juste de l'action. Alors que je recopiais machinalement, je regardais par la fenêtre. Je suis souvent assis au fond près de la fenêtre, ouverture sur le monde et là je vis mon aimé en face, concentré sur un contrôle je suppose...  
- ...ruto ! ... aruto ! Naruto !  
Mon professeur m'appelait mais je n'avais rien écouté, comme d'habitude. Désemparé je me levais en criant un oui pas très masculin ni très confiant. Stupide Shino on a pas idée à être beau à se damner ! L'instituteur me toisa d'un air sévère avant de me demander de venir au tableau résoudre une équation... Je suis foutu !  
M'avançant presque à reculons j'arrivais peu à peu devant le prochain obstacle cependant de trop haut niveau pour moi. Cette équation était indéchiffrable ! Je lança un appel à l'aide à Sasuke qui s'était endormi mais étant dans les bonnes grâces de l'enseignant, on le laissait tranquille tandis que Neji se fichait ouvertement de ma pomme... Galère...

- Alors monsieur Namikaze !

Un ange passa, comment connaissait-il le nom de famille de ma père ? Il me regarda atrocement gêné et se reprit :

- Allons monsieur Uzumaki vous pouvez retourner à votre place.

Alors si je m'attendais à ça !  
_  
"- Hey nabot il est pas un peu bizarre ce mec ?  
- Tu as raison sac à puce c'est trop bizarre... d'un coup il m'engueule et après limite c'est pas lui qui s'est fait punir ! Et m'appeler par le nom de mon père m'enfin s'est ridicule...  
- Morveux tu ferais bien de faire attention à ceux qui en savent trop sur toi..."_

Après mon débat intérieur avec le renard qui logeait dans mon ventre (ou plutôt mon âme et mon corps), je vis Neji regarder le professeur avec une suspicion non feinte tandis que Sasuke s'était un peu relevé sur son coude, l'air manipulateur. C'est qu'ils feraient peur !

- Bon les enfants vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble, le cours est terminé.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent de surprise, cela faisait même pas trente minutes que nous étions ici et nous avions deux heures avec lui aujourd'hui ! Je vis que la classe était tout aussi agitée que moi, bien plus heureuse de ces deux heures de liberté mais cependant certains regards suspects ne m'échappèrent pas. C'était bel et bien de ma faute. Lorgnant le tableau je vis l'adulte qui avait son front entre ses mains, l'air perdu.

Je jeta un coup d'oeil à mes deux compagnons et vis qu'eux aussi avaient compris. Depuis qu'il m'avait appelé par le nom de mon père il avait complètement changé. Il faudra que je pense à demander des renseignements à Deidara. Avant de sortir de la salle j'observa une dernière fois Shino lorsque je fus pris en flagrant délit : il avait intercepté mon regard. Flûte il sourit ! Bon allons y avant de devenir plus rouge que rouge.  
Je pris mes affaires et rejoignis mes presque frères, demandant des nouvelles de leurs parents.

- Ils vont bien ne t'inquiète pas, d'ailleurs c'est bientôt ton anniversaire et nos pères souhaiteraient t'offrir un cadeau, que veux-tu ?

- Absolument rien mise à part leur fils respectif à mes côtés !

Ces derniers me regardèrent avec fierté et amour. Nous étions inséparable depuis toujours mais depuis quelques temps nous nous étions franchement rapprochés. Mais lorsque je suis avec Shino, ils s'éloignent un peu trop. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ils étaient fâchés ? Non je ne le pense pas sinon Neji ne serait pas si gentil avec moi entre temps. Bon m'enfin on oublie en attendant je vais chercher mon frère à son cours de littérature pour lui demander une petite explication.  
Parcourant les longs corridors j'arrive devant un bâtiments doré et j'entre silencieusement, toujours suivis des jumeaux (oui maintenant ils se ressemblent tellement dans leur attitude que ce sera ça voilà). Devant la porte je frappe doucement mais sèchement deux coups. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et j'ouvris la porte en demandant si mon frère pouvait s'absenter un petit moment, le professeur étant Kakashi Hatake cela ne posa pas de problème à condition que Deidara fasse deux pages entières sur Molière. Avec une légère nervosité, mon frère vint me dire bonjour avant de passer directement au sujet.  
Je lui expliqua alors la scène et il m'écouta attentivement avant de devenir pâle comme un mort avec une expression horrifiée. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction je lui demandais des détails alors qu'il soupirait.

- Père s'appelait Minato Namikaze, à présent aux Cieux. Il était l'un des archanges du monde des M.O.P.E.S (monstres ou personnes étranges-surnaturelles). L'un des plus respectés car il était arrivé au sommet par sa propre force et non une stratégie de mauvais augure. Il était celui qui avait des affinités avec la nature. Et il se trouve que durant la bataille où il fut vaincu, il enferma Kyûbi en toi. Kyûbi étant un puissant démon qui voulait détruire le monde de Mopes, en faisant cela Minato voulait qu'ils te voient en héros cependant les Anciens décidèrent de t'éloigner de ce monde et de te faire une éducation... spéciale. C'est sous leur contrôle psychique que je te fis autant de mal encore pardon petit frère. Je me souvins que vers les premiers jours tu entendais le démon, est-ce encore le cas ?

Je réfléchissais avec hâte car cette question n'octroyait aucune hésitation.  
_  
"- Dis lui la vérité gamin."  
_  
Obéissant à la carpette (_on se calme sinon je dis à mon frère que t'es qu'un soumis !) _ je lui affirma en lui disant qu'il semblait calme et non dangereux. Il semblait rassuré lorsque la cloche sonna une seconde fois. Je salua mon frère et repartis avec Sasu et Neji vers la salle de Shino. Ils n'avaient parlé sous aucun prétexte ce qui était vraiment étonnant venant d'eux.  
Plongés dans mes propres pensées je ne vis pas mon amour arriver devant moi et je fonça dedans sans avoir eu le temps de prévenir les jumeaux qui foncèrent dans Hinata et Kiba, les amis de mon amant. Hinata était la cousine de Neji, possédant les mêmes pupilles et la même chevelure de soie ainsi que la même peau de porcelaine. Ce dernier s'excusa tandis que Sasuke marmonna un vague pardon. J'embrassa doucement mon brun qui souria tendrement.

- Vous venez manger avec nous aujourd'hui ?  
- Comme d'habitude !

Notre train train quotidien était déjà tracé mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose clochait, c'était trop calme. Nous nous dirigions vers la cantine lorsque mon portable bippa, j'avais reçu un message que j'ouvris et le lisant, je me pétrifia si bien que Neji me rentra dedans.

- Mince Naruto tu peux pas faire...! Naruto ?

Le sms que j'avais reçu impliquait beaucoup trop de chose que je ne pouvais régler seul... Qu'allais-je donc bien pouvoir faire... Si seulement père était là il aurait su ! Il faut que je trouve Deidara ! Je me mis à courir en sens inverse suivit de mes frères, ce qui étonna fortement mon petit ami mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

* * *

Naru : T'es trop cruelle...  
Sasu : tu vas mettre encore des plombes à écrire un nouveau chapitre !  
Shino : Naruuuu 3  
Ooka : On se calme tout le monde...  
Neji : tu as beaucoup trop écrit et demain tu as école !  
Ooka : Oh la f...


End file.
